When Fans attack!
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: Being a fan of Harry Potter, I often wish I could be apart of the magical world. Watch as Brit and Sam do just that. Reviewing will make a lonely girl feel wanted. Not really but it sounds nice doesn't it? Taking place in fifth year.
1. Brit and Sam do Hogwarts!

When Fans Attack! (REDONE)

A/N: Okay I have edited it to my fullest grammatical abilities, however limited they may be.

A/N: DO NOT read this if you:

1) hate Mary Sues, (Changed my mind this is NOT a Mary Sue.)

2) Like the fifth book, (I like it now so hee hee)

3) Haven't read the fifth book (Still applies)

4) Are a serious writer. (There may not be an "i" in team but there is an "i" in serious.

This is operating on the idea of Hermy's two roommates, the missing girls in the fifth year girl's dorm. I just can't learn my lesson can I?

Name: Brittany

Name: Samantha

Date: September 11 2004

Hogwarts Express, Kings Cross, London

Chapter One: Brit and Sam do Hogwarts!!!

"I don't know Sam this seems so real it can't be a dream." A tall, black, girl stood next to a short, white one. They were wearing both blue jeans and a simple white top. Both were staring at all the new/ old students of Hogwarts pulling their trolleys onto the train.

"Of course this isn't a dream we have just become part of the Harry Potter cast that's all." The girl pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail, "by the way, Brit, we shouldn't say anything."

"Oh yeah duh, Sam. Honestly I think that blonde thing got to you." She grinned at her friend and shook her dark head, "Can you imagine us walking up to HP, Hermy, or Ronny, and saying that we love them in the books and I have been writing fan fics about them?"

"I know they would look at you like you were weird or something."

As if on cue three girls looked their way, "Oh great they heard us-" but Sam was jumping up and down squealing.

"Sam what in blue blazes are you so happy about?! We're teenagers for heavens sake quit being so happy!" Brittany cried incredulously as she followed Sam's line of vision.

"OH MY GOSH!!"

They both looked at one another and stage whispered , "WEASLEYS!"

A group of fiery red heads separated from the crowd. An extremely energetic shaggy black dog was running in front. The oldest woman wore a disapproving look as she gazed at the pup.

"Oh my gosh Sam do you see that!" Brittany said openly pointing at them, "We're in the fifth book. That's Sirius!"

"Oh no that means Umbridge!!"

"And Fred and George!"

"And SIRIUS!!" They both cried in unison, causing a few more people to stare at them.

Brittany looked around feeling self-conscious, "Er Sam we should get on the train _**now" **_

They both made their way through the crowd and ran into the first empty compartment they could find which proved to be very hard. Their third attempt proved successful, after settling their things they relaxed on the plushy cushions of the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh squishy!" Brittany squealed with delight.

"Can you believe it? I saw Ron and Harry. I'm—so—happy." Sam gushed while Brittany searched her pockets.

"Look Sam" Brittany said in a sing-song voice, holding up a wand.

"Cool! Do I have one?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Look in your pockets and see. Hey, do you think we can do magic?" Brittany grinned mischievously.

"Cool," Sam said again pulling out her own wand, "I dunno, um, try _windgradem levisoa_. First years can do that."

Brittany just nodded and made to wave her wand.

"Hey guys, there's no empty compartments so do you if we join you?" Angelina Johnson had opened the compartment and actually talked to them!!

Brittany mouth and wand dropped, she looked at Sam unable to get her throat to work.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah sure the more the merrier." Brittany nodded, shut her mouth, and retrieved her wand from under her seat. When she emerged a silly grin was plastered on her face.

"Er, is she going to be all right?" Fred asked Sam as he looked at Brittany whose face had ecstasy written all over it.

"Yeah she just... really. likes...Quidditch? You guys are her idol." Sam finished as Brittany quickly looked out the window, covering up her grin..

"But we've met before, you know." Alicia said looking at Brittany cautiously.

Brittany's head snapped to Alicia, her eyes wide, "For the record what year are we in?" She looked to Katie, who was sitting beside her.

"You're both in fifth." Katie raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, yeah, um I wasn't sure I passed a potions exam." Brittany supplied lamely; she scratched the back of her head.

"Well you better I'm not sure my aunt would be pleased if you hadn't," Angelina stated, her eyes narrowed. She sat diagonally across from Brittany and sharing a seat with Samantha and Fred.

"Why would your aunt care?" Brittany's eyebrows furrowed

At this comment, Angelina stood she towered over her victim, her hands on her hips, "Brittany Davis are you on drugs?!"

Brittany looked around the compartment. For the second time that day, she felt incredibly self-conscious, "Um...no" she said unconvincingly.

"What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Well, Annie, she always was weird to me." Fred interjected.

"Sod off Weasley" Brittany said smiling.

"I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing."

"I'm sure you didn't." Katie said crossing her arms

"Er- I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so my brain is a bit fuzzy." Brittany lied again. This time everyone who didn't know their situation looked satisfied and started talking about Quidditch, school etc.

"I wonder who's going to be the new DADA teacher." Lee trailed off.

"I hope it's a woman." Alicia added

For like the umpteenth time, Samantha and Brittany exchanged glances. All through the ride they had stayed (unusually) quite.

"What do you guys think? A woman or a man?" Angelina asked trying to get them involved in the conversation, before Samantha could answer Brittany easily the biggest Harry Potter fanatic between the two answered her nervousness forgotten. (a/n: Not sure that applies now)

"Well I liked Lupin and Moody, even though he was a fake. Quirrell was too nervous—though he was sharing a head with Vol—you-know-who. Lockhart was an ass but a sexy one. I think a woman would be very horrible at teaching DADA considering the woman who would be teaching the subject." Brittany finished darkly.

"I'm surprised you said that Brit you all for girl power."

"I still am, Katie, it's just that the frog Um-"

"Brit! You know at least Snape's not teaching it!" Sam shouted drowning out Brit's rant about Umbridge and giving her friend a warning look.

"We don't exactly know if Snape's not the new teacher."

"Come on, Lee, of course he isn't the Slytherins would have a field day if he was. They would carry around buttons celebrating."

"Yeah George's right." Brittany responded her anger subsiding.

"You can tell them apart?" Samantha cried amazed

"Dunno...Was I right?" She leaned forward a little looking at George who nodded.

"Yeah." He gave his twin a look. They were both smiling.

She narrowed her eyes and then looked at his counter part, "hmm you wouldn't admit that unless you wanted me to think that way, then you wou-"

"Please let's just drop it." Samantha said exasperated, "Who likes the Weird Sisters?"

As they talked about the Weird Sisters, Cho Chang walked by their compartment. Brittany kicked Sam and leaned over.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Samantha nodded mutely.

"I think she just saw Harry." Brittany said, looking at Cho's surprised face.

"That means that Harry would be in that direction." Brittany pointed behind her.

Sam nodded again.

"Care to explore?" Sam nodded yet again.

"Geez woman speak."


	2. I really Should Stop

When Fans Attack!!!

Chapter 2: I really should stop.

* * *

As they talked about the Weird Sisters, Cho Chang walked by their compartment. Brittany kicked Sam and leaned over. 

"Do you see what I just saw?" Sam nodded mutely.

"I think she just saw Harry." Sam nodded again. "That means that Harry would be in that direction." Brittany pointed behind her.

Sam nodded again. "Care to explore?" Sam nodded yet again.

"Geez woman speak."

"Sorry, I just don't know-this is so **cool!!!**" Sam finished with a squeal. Judging by the way everyone went on talking, Sam had

done this often. Brittany rolled her eyes and walked to the compartment door.

"Yeah cool-Hey guys we're going to go exploring-er-looking for the food trolley." Brittany thought it best not to say that she was

going to ogle Ron and Harry. The older kids made no notice of them Angelina was in the middle of a debate with George on who

was worst Trelawney or Binns.

"I'm telling you Angelina I could listen to Binns any day but listening to Trelawney told everyone and their dog about what

horrible deaths they're going to have is just plain annoying." Sam giggled when she closed the door.

"This is so much better than SC." It was now Brittany's turn to nod. "You know I was thinking of something…"

"And?" Brittany looked at Sam signaling for her to go on.

"Well since we're in the fifth book does that mean we don't exist in the real world-or is this the real world now and the world we know-"

"Man Sam shut up for a minute. This is all too weird I mean we are in a **_BOOK! These people shouldn't be walking around _**

**_like they exist!_**" Some girl walked past Brittany with a weird look on their faces.

"Weren't they the same people starting at me in the first chapter?"

Sam scrunched u p her eyebrows. "What chapter?"

Brittany's eyes widened in shock and gave a nervous giggle. "Oh look there's Hogsmeade!"

"Oh where!" She looked to where Brittany had pointed.

"Um it must have been another village." She shrugged and continued walking.

"But I thought-"

"Hey Sam do you think we should practice this whole magic thing?"

"I think I rather ogle Harry and Ron."

"Good point-you know maybe we could I dunno change some of the fifth book." Brittany an "innocent" smile.

"I know exactly what you mean. A certain kiss should be eliminated."

"Well, I wouldn't say eliminated maybe rewritten."

"With who taking you-know-who's place?"

"Dunno it could be **_ME _**or you or someone from here." Sam gave Brittany a slight glare.

"What? Hey you wanna fight for it?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay or wait hi Harry!"

"Oooh Harry where?!" As Sam turned around Brittany took both her arms and held them behind her back.

"Ha! Got you how do ya like me now huh?" Sam jumped up hitting Brittany's chin with her shoulder Brittany let go of her and Sam took the liberty of putting her in a headlock.

"Grr." Brittany muttered at Sam. "Let me go meanie! No not until you say who is going to kiss Harry!"

"But-"

"No now say it."

"As in the words of my cousin Devin: never!" Sam tightened her arm around Brittany's neck.

"Ow Ugh cant.Breathe.breath.shortening.sight.failing.spots.appearing.memories.playing.in.head.lungs.clasping."

"Brittany you can't fool me I know you."

Just as Brittany began to black out a person with overly shinny shoes and an overly shiny hairstyle approached.

"Aww just what the healer ordered a couple of Gryffindor fighting. Oh and look, one is turning blue! This is going to be the best

year ever." Sam's eyes widened in shock of hearing her best friend was turning a color that she shouldn't. She released her arm

and Brittany fell on her knees in the hall. Brittany took a deep breath, looking up she saw the object of many fan fiction stories.

"Oh my-do you know who you are? Oh my-of course you do!! AHH Sam it's-"

"Yeah Draco I know." Sam rolled her eyes and helped Brittany off the ground.

"Wow this is so cool! Wow you look completely different for m the movies! Can I have your autograph? What about a lock of

your hair?" Brittany raced up to Draco a maniacal glint in her eye. "You smell pretty." She gave him a hug knocking the wand he

was aiming at her to the floor.

"Er.yes.you.do.as well, I guess. Can you please let me go?"

"Ahh!!" She screamed directly in his ear. "Sam did you just hear that? Ahhhh!!" Poor Draco struggled to detach himself from this

crazy child to no avail.

"So do you have any girlfriends? I should know about before we get married." Draco broke free from Brittany and ran lightening

speed down the hallway. "Shoot! I was just about to work my mojo on him."

"Brittany, I think you need help." Sam shook her head and giggled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Anyway," Brittany cleared her throat, "we should try to act as normal as possible i.e.

never bring too much attention to yourself."

"In other words don't do that anymore."

"Hey I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"You wanna fight?

"Sure-wait didn't this all ready happen once?"

"Umm don't remember-"

"Wait we're we going to find someone?"

"What? Oh yeah!"

"Harry!" They cried in unison as they both gave each other high fives.

They continued on their way down the hall, occasionally, they looked into a compartment. So far, they had come across nothing.

"Brit, I'm bored…I'm tired….Geez, I'm really bored…have you seen him?...This is bo-"

"Silence woman!" Brittany waved her hand at Sam, with the air of a Queen. "I have it! Muwahah. Do you see over there?" Brittany pointed to a compartment down the hall a red head had just went through its doors.

"Cool! Uhm-do we just go in there?" Sam grabbed Brit's arm and pulled her out of the way of some prefects passing by. Brittany looked around nervously and began to bite her lip.

"If we change the book too much it might have a different ending…now that I think about it." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I thought that's what we wanted?" Brittany nodded and then a second later shook her head.

"If we change the book too much someone might notice or maybe someone else might die. Actually the title of the next book might change as well. We might even throw off the ending of the whole series. What if Harry dies in this year because we did something that he should have done to protect himself-"

"Brittany I don't think we have that much pow-"

"Yes we do Sam! JKR always puts little clues into the books if we some how changed those clues then the whole series would be off." Sam put her hands in the air in frustration.

"Do you always have to be so-so-_you?_" Brittany pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"You worry _way _too much! Okay what if that all happens and we do mess up Harry Potter do you think we couldn't go back to the real world if that happened?" Sam gave a small laugh but Brittany's eyes widened.

"Sam! What if that does happen? Everything connects at the end." Sam rolled her eyes and turned toward the compartment that held Harry, Ron, and Hermione she gave a secretive smile.

"Hey Brit look it's _Draco!_" Brittany's eyes widened in excitement.

* * *

This is crazy! I can't believe you are doing this." Sam shook her head. _Actually considering who this is, I can._


	3. WTF

WTF/ Seating arrangements

WHEN FANS ATTACK!

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to all the reviews I've gotten originally I planned to not finish it because of the whole Mary Sue craze but after the reviews came in I felt ashamed not finishing this story I have fun with it because Sam and I really act like this only worse. Heh We plan on going to England and harassing the cast-shush don't tell them. That is all. Oh yeah sory fr the speling errrs peeps! Pun intended.

"Sammy Sam we have to do this in order to be inconspicuous." Samantha shook her head and stared at Brittany, they we hiding out in the bathroom.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore…..No we can't…Wait what if he knows?" Brittany bit her lip.

"Brit if he did know wouldn't he call us up? Anyhow I think its okay as long as we don't-" A knock sounded from the door. "Get in the way. Come on lets-'

"No! we'll be found out the books we love will be destroyed everyone will hate us. Emily will kill us." Brittany put her hand to her cheek. Emily was easily the biggest Harry Potter fan Brittany had even met. She made Brittany and Samantha seem like Harry Potter book burners.

"Well you anyway" Samantha added dismissively.

"Humph."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "come on, woman." Brittany grudgingly got up and left the bathroom and Indian girl slide pass them. Samantha raised her eyebrow.

"Parvati or Padma?"

"Hmm….Padma." Samantha shook her head.

"Parvati."

"Oh really? How would you-"

"Because Padma's over there with the other Ravenclaws." Samantha pointed to a group standing about five feet away from them near the window; they were chattering about the latest band the Wicked Watchers. "Hmm I wonder if they're any good."

"Who?"

"The WW, Brit. Didn't you hear them?" Brittany shook her head.

"Have you ever wondered why we sound like ourselves in the real world even though we're obviously not European?" Samantha glanced at Brittany as they made their way from the bathroom/loo.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too." She sighed twirling her wand. "I think the author's too lazy to give a right good explanation. Therefore, I think I will go back to my foolproof diversionary tactics." She took a deep breath. "Hey Sam look at the ceiling!"

"Okay! I-don't see anything. What were we talking about?"

"Oh nothing come on girlie! We should see when we change."

Arriving at Hogwarts had to be the single most exciting thing in their young lives. Yes they have no lives. Brittany and Samantha looked for Hagrid but they soon realized that he wouldn't be there to great anyone.

Samantha tugged on Brittany's sleeve she leaned in and whispered. "Come on maybe we could get a carriage close to the trio." Brittany nodded and off they were. Brittany had to hold Samantha back when they came to Harry looking at the thestrals.

"Must hug!"

"Nooo Sam! No touchy! You.have.to.go.here." at last with a great shove Brittany hustled Samantha up into the carriage. "And you told _me_ not to be so obvious."

"I heard that Brit."

"Why whatever do you mean my friend?" Samantha scoffed and turned her head out the window.

As Brittany and Samantha entered the Great Hall, a thought that hadn't crossed her mind suddenly made itself known. What house where they in?

"Okay I think we're in…Crap well if this was a story on fan fiction we would belong to Gryffindor." Samantha rolled her eyes as they walked up the drive.

"Yeah Brit that would be too obvious." Suddenly Brittany stopped.

"Hold up I'm remembering something….in the compartment we were talking about the DADA teachers. I mean us making fun of the Slytherins…so we know we're not in Slytherin-"

"Unless we hate the house we're in and make fun of fun constantly…"

"But then Angelina and the others wouldn't have come to sit with us." Samantha shook her head.

"No, Brit, Angelina's your cousin she seems like a blood is thicker than water type of person. She wouldn't care." Brittany sighed with defeat. "Listen I have a fool proof idea." Brittany brightened. "We look down at our robes." Samantha's lip curled and Brittany's eyes narrowed.

"Well I'll be damned. We're in Gryffindor!"

"Brittany I'm shocked!"

"What?"

"You just used profanity! Ahahahah!" Brittany quickly covered her mouth.

"Oops!" Came her muffled replied. Samantha smiled, threaded her arm into Brittany's .

"Come one girlie let's get our seats!"

Samantha and Brittany entered the Great Hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table a little ways down from the trio. Much to their relief, they were able to ask and answer questions without raising suspicions. From their Gryffindor friends they both learned that Brittany was a pureblood and an only child and Samantha was a muggle born with two older siblings. On more than one occasion, Samantha caught Brittany practically drooling over Draco Malfoy, who was trying his best to ignore her. After about twenty minutes, Samantha elbowed Brittany in her ribs. Sadly, Brittany's face didn't move from Draco's direction.

"You know, Brit, if you keep on staring at him like that he's going to curse you or you'll drown." Brittany sat up and turned to Samantha.

"You're just jealous of mine and Draco's relationship." Samantha's mouth hung open.

"What relationship?" Brittany crossed her arms.

"Cute very cute." Sam just smiled and began eating her meal.

"Hey Sam are you awake?" Brittany pulled her curtain back so she could peer into the bed beside of her. From the next bed, Brittany could here a grumbling and she could see some movement. Finally, her friend emerged.

"If I wasn't before I am now…What?" Brittany smiled brightly.

"You know this is friggin' fantastic right?" Samantha only nodded her head sleepily. "And that we are actually sleeping in the same room as Hermione." Samantha opened one eye. "And that Harry and Ron sleeping not even fifteen feet away!" She whispered screamed.

At this Samantha jumped from her bed, "okay I'm up what do you want to do?" Brittany grinned evilly.

"I want a memento," Samantha raised her eyebrows.

"Such as…" Brittany rolled her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"_Such as _a tie, or socks, or something-gawd Sam-I can't think of everything." Sam crossed her arms.

"Brit not only are you going completely nutters you want _us _to _steal _from a main character. Hello! Wouldn't that constitute as changing the book?" Brittany looked at Samantha and sighed.

"I guess-but if it's something small-"

"It could change something big." Samantha finished with a little smirk to her friend.

"Bah humbug…." For a while Brittany looked depressed, but than she looked up. The glint in her eye was completely scary. "What if we take a picture?" Samantha thought about this for a moment.

"Picture?...you say…" Samantha smiled. "Well I don't see anything wrong with that….but where-"

"Have no fear parallel version Brittany has brought a…" Brittany turned and pulled from her bag, "camera." Samantha clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm brilliant I know" Samantha stopped clapping.

"No not you I'm clapping for parallel universe Brittany. Now she's the brilliant one." Brittany gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks-Well anyway we need to-" Just then the Hogwarts choir walked through the doors everyone around Brittany and Samantha started clapping. "Oh dear I don't remember reading this in the book…" Samantha immediately shushed Brittany.

"Someone will hear you."

"No, Sam don't you see? That means the book's already changing…crap!" Before Samantha could reply the choir began to sing, at the end of the song one of the frogs that was in the front transfigured into a goose and shouted in an extremely loud annoying voice-no not Brittany's -"Aflec." The muggle and some of the half-blooded children laughed while the pureblooded kids looked extremely confused.

"Oh Great!" Samantha slapped her forehead.


	4. Killing a Dream

Killing a Dream

A/N: Camera is a wizarding camera, not one of those digital ones.

--------------------------------------------

Brittany shot up from her bed. Something shocked her enough to disturb her from a very interesting dream she was having, now what was it? Oh yeah, her and her friend Samantha were in Hogwarts. Brittany smiled it had seemed so real. She allowed her eyes droop a bit, though she wasn't going to let sleep take over again. That dream was so realistic; it was something Brittany had been imaging about since she opened the first book on her birthday four years ago. _Four years? Had it really been that long?_ Brittany smiled as she pulled back the covers of her bed. She expected to feel the fluffiness of her own carpet when she stepped down. Instead, she felt cold hard stone, the haziness of sleep abruptly left when she turned wide eyes toward the ground.

"Oh crap…" She squeaked. Thinking about being in the wizarding world was one thing actually living in it is another. She sighed, putting her head in her hands. _Is it tomorrow yet? _

Thoughts of her earlier conversion with dream Sam began to trickle.

"You know this is friggin' fantastic right?" Samantha only nodded her head sleepily. "And that we are actually sleeping in the same room as Hermione." Samantha opened one eye. "And that Harry and Ron sleeping not even fifteen feet away!" She whispered screamed.

At this Samantha jumped from her bed, "okay I'm up what do you want to do?" Brittany grinned evilly.

"I want a memento," Samantha raised her eyebrows.

"Such as…" Brittany rolled her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"_Such as _a tie, or socks, or something-gawd Sam-I can't think of everything." Sam crossed her arms.

"Brit not only are you going completely nutters you want _us _to _steal _from a main character. Hello! Wouldn't that constitute as changing the book?" Brittany looked at Samantha and sighed.

"I guess-but if it's something small-"

"It could change something big." Samantha finished with a little smirk to her friend.

"Bah humbug…." For a while Brittany looked depressed, but than she looked up. The glint in her eye was completely scary. "What if we take a picture?" Samantha thought about this for a moment.

"Picture?...you say…" Samantha smiled. "Well I don't see anything wrong with that….but where-"

"Have no fear parallel version Brittany has brought a…" Brittany turned and pulled from her bag, "camera." Samantha clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm brilliant I know" Samantha stopped clapping.

"No not you I'm clapping for parallel universe Brittany. Now she's the brilliant one." Brittany gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

_Well a good idea is a good idea. _Brittany thought with a smile. She lifted her head up and pulled back the curtains. Maybe living is the wizarding world won't be so bad after all.

"Oh Saaam." Brittany sung.

The events that happened in the dream occurred again. Sam grumbled and stirred. Her sleepy face emerged in-between the red velvet curtains.

"Wahat? Sleepy must sleep now."

"No bad Sam sleep bad." Sam growled.

"Okay, okay different approach. You, me, a camera, Harry, Ron, other side of tower. Any ideas." Like Dream Sam, real Sam jumped up.

"Okay I'm up now let's go." Sam began pulling Brittany toward the door.

"Hey, I've been walking for a couple of years now. I'm good."

"Sorry just excited! Yay!" Sam began fiddling with her hair.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Um..fiddling with my hair?"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why."

"Because…um…hey what that?" Brittany looked over her shoulder. "What?-Hey!" she yelled when she turned back around and saw Sam disappearing down the stairs.

The door to the fifth year boy's dorm was the only thing that separated Samantha and Brittany from the male halves of the golden trio. Brittany exhaled slowly, "this is like Christmas on your birthday with candy and sprinkles."

"What?"

"Exactly." Samantha looked to her friend for a moment.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Brittany nodded then immediately shook her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Samantha grabbed Brittany and shook her, pulling her close so that they were mere inches apart. "Brit calm down, this has got to be the most exciting thing that has every happened or will happen ever in the history of the world. If you make me miss this I will personally kill you until you die."

"But if I'm dead how—"

"I don't care now in!"

Brittany and Samantha crossed the threshold and simply stared at all the sleeping boys. They both looked at each other, sharing to same thought: _Woah. _They walked to the middle of the room and searched for their prey. Samantha nudged Brittany and nodded to the left. Brittany gulped while pulling her camera out of her bag. She motioned for Samantha to take the picture.

"You sure?"

Brittany nodded, "My hands are shaking too badly."

While Samantha was taking discreet pictures, Brittany looked around the room. _Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to take a memento. _She looked over Samantha to make sure that she wouldn't be caught….

"Harry did you borrow a pair of my socks?" Ron leaned over his trunk checking for the third for his favorite pair of Chudley Cannon socks. "I could've sworn I packed them."

Harry looked over to his friend. "You had them on the train, Ron, maybe you took them off when we changed."

"Nah I remember putting them in the trunk last night." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe they'll turn up—"

"I can't believe you took socks." Samantha shook her head, smiling.

"Well I couldn't think of anything, I was rushed. Plus Ron Weasley trunk is not something you want to dawdle in. That boy seriously needs to learn how to separate dirty from clean."

"That's what you get for putting your nose, well, hands in people's business."

"Funny, Sam, very funny—but I don't see you rushing to burn those pics you took of a certain messy haired someone." They were making their way to their first classes.

"Yeah, but I didn't steal them."

"Oh, whatever"

"You know I'm right"

"Blah"

The schedule proved extremely difficult. After leaving the last of their classes before second break for Monday, Samantha and Brittany decided to take a walk around the grounds. Samantha, who still had the camera from the night before, was taking pictures while Brittany was making the most out of a sugar quill she bought of one of the twins.

"You know what would have been really cool?"

"No…what?"

"If we had powers like in Charmed and we kicked some demon asses like they do."

"Brit, I think you've had too much sugar.

"Hey you can never have too much of that."

Sigh.

"I really didn't know how hard classes would be, JKR never really explain what hard asses these teachers were."

"Duh, what do you think she'll write about, 'Harry had another test today. The first question he answered was _Snilges, _he was happy about the answer. Herm—"

"Yeah I get it, I get it. _But_ a foot of homework on something that was only a paragraph in the book! Who did they think we are, geniuses?"

"I do get your point, Brittany." Sigh. "I think we should venture to the library after classes. You know to find a way out—or at least get started on the homework."

"Hey, I wonder if the term homework applies even though we're not at home?"

"Hmm dunno, Sam, I don't think it matters what we call it. It still has to be done."

"Eh, yeah but Brittany's not good at being on top of homework…especially if it involves measuring to make sure it has the right amount of inches. Crazy magical boarding school." Brittany grumbled, stowing away her empty sugar quill. "Good thing the candy's good." She added as an after thought.

"Britt, you should really stop referring to yourself as in third person. Good idea about the library."

"Well, I have another one." She stopped and leaned against a stone pillar.

"Shoot."

"I also think we should—um, shall we say, enjoy the life—for now."

"In other words…you want to stalk Draco some more."

"ER. Well—YOU like Harry!"

"Yes but I'm not stalking him now am I?

"But you want to."

…

"See."

"Fine—but if he hexes you—"

"He won't, my baby luuuvres me."

…

A/n: Going to edit the previous chapters.


	5. Prelude to a Kiss

Prelude to a kiss

Whose kiss? Dunno this is in tribute to the fan girls in all on us (yes even you boys).

Samantha stared at the trio (one in particular), as she chewed on her quill. Just as she was beginning to delve deeper into her daydreams about a certain Gryffindor, Brittany came up with a pile a books. She let them fall unceremoniously onto the table they were currently occupying for study hall. Several heads turned to glare at her, including the one that was the object of her friend's affection, she paid no mind to them as she pulled out her chair (loudly of course) and sat across from Samantha.

"Daggnabbit Sam, you would not believe how many books they have! Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me check them all out so I got a first year to half up with me." Brittany finished with a frown "Had to pay the swot a galleon—JKR never said how tricky the firsties are. Stupid, smart kids" She grumbled.

Samantha rolled her eyes, " Why didn't you just threaten the first year?"

Brittany looked sheepishly at her friend. "I forgot."

Samantha rolled her eyes yet again, "Yeah and thank you for ruining my fantasy."

"Eh?"

"I was just picturing Harry asking me to the fifth year ball." Samantha sighed.

"That's nice but—we don't have balls. No pun intended." Brittany laughed at her wit (or lack of).

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Doesn't stop it from being said."

Sigh.

"You do that a lot."

"No, I roll my eyes a lot." To prove her point, she did.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Yet."

"Grr."

"I love you.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "You make me angry, I don't like being angry."

"Wrong universe, B"

"So we can all wear really bad wigs, have really bad body doubles, and paint them green. It would be awesome!"

Just then, the same group of girls that had been looking at them weirdly passed by their group they now included Cho Chang.

Brittany glared at her, "Ah Shut up that's why your date with Harry's going to bomb!"

Samantha looked at her, "Brit!"

Brittany looked horrified, "Oh I mean what date…who's Harry….where am I….Flamingoes!...Where's my pants….good bye!." She then got up gathered her books (Six) and proceeded to leave the study hall. It didn't work out that way though because as she reached for the door Draco Malfoy was opening it too. The door hit Brittany hard on the nose knocking her out.

"Ugh. My nobe eurt."

"Well, if you'd just calm down a little— "

"Reabby funny combing fromb yob."

"Just take that medicine." Brittany scrunched up her nose then flinched with pain.

"Nob."

"Why." Brittany opened her mouth to answer but shook her head, picked up a scrap piece of parchment (they were in the common room) and wrote in her reply. She then handed it over to Samantha. _**It tastes like ass. **_"Brit, you don't cuss!"

"Ib didn't." She smiled while flinching.

"Just take it." Brittany looked down, and then conceded.

"Ob kay." She climbed up the stairs. Samantha sighed and pulled her homework towards her. Nowhere in the book did she remember JKR discussing how hard it was to actually write a foot of homework on something that's only about a paragraph long in the textbook. Samantha was beginning to appreciate Fred and George's skiving snack boxes.

"Snape's essay makes you appreciate Fred and George doesn't it?" Samantha looked up and immediately had her jaw drop. Harry Potter was looking over her shoulder.

"Eh…y-yeah um-hard work and stuff." Samantha closed her mouth and tried to look cool.

Harry nodded and sat across from her. "Yeah. I was wondering…"

"YES!" Harry looked startled.

"Er."

"Sorry, um, sometimes I don't know how loud I can be."

"Right."

"…"

"Anyway I wanted to know if," Samantha moved in, her breath caught in her throat, "if…"

"Hey Sam all better—see." Brittany touched her nose. "All better." She looked next to her. "Hi ya, Harry, what's up?"

Harry looked up, "Glad the nose's better. Er—well I have to go."

Harry stood up. "Harry wait! What were you going to ask me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Funny, I don't remember, it must not have been very important."

"Oh. Bye then." Harry nodded as he turned and left. Brittany looked from Samantha's disappointed face to Harry's retreating back.

"Did I miss something?" Samantha glared.

"He was going to ask me to be his girlfriend and tell me that he was in love with me and we were going to get married and have little half vampire babies. And I was going to be a werewolf/ Voldemort's daughter, Amora!!" Samantha finished her little rant and looked around the now crowded and extremely quiet common room. "Uh."

"Yeah Sam that was a great monologue from Belby Witch and the stone of Elckwrie. Ha ha um if you like that then come back tomorrow for a reading of Wilshire the Honorable. Goodnight ladies and gentlemen!" Brittany then ushered her friend out of the common room. "Sam! What's a matter with you?! No V-word unless you're Harry, Sirius, Hermione in a couple of months, Dumbledore, or Lupin! I'm glad no one caught it. Cheese and crackers!"

"Sorry, I just was just on edge."


End file.
